


With a Touch

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: With a... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Sherlock, Bottom John Watson, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg, Sherlock and John are in a relationship. Just because Greg and John are the only ones physically intimate doesn't make the three of them any less connected.





	With a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With A Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131600) by [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie). 



> In collaboration with beltainefaerie, go read hers for [Sherlock's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131600)
> 
> And HumsHappily for [Greg's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134075)
> 
> Note: Sherlock is included in the slashes of the relationship, because he is involved in the love relationship with the other members of his triad, but he is asexual and not involved in more touching than a kiss or cuddle. If that won't float your boat, the back button is your safeword.

Greg and John didn’t make it to the bedroom. John sat on Greg’s lap kissing him deeply. A night out at the pub for drinks had turned into flirting and, well, John never could resist Greg’s charms. The flat was oddly quiet when they got back to Baker Street, but neither of them were complaining.

John was half out of his jumper when Sherlock appeared in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. Greg grinned at him. “Evening, ‘lock.”

Sherlock tipped his chin at them with a smile. He walked over and took a seat. He was never interested in participating, but he certainly didn’t mind watching. And Greg could never resist showing off, as evidenced by the slow way he unbuttoned his shirt.

John rolled his eyes at the both of them and got his jumper the rest of the way off. He leaned in and nibbled Greg’s ear. “Don’t get distracted.”

Greg shivered and tipped John onto his back on the sofa. “Oh, you’ve got my attention,” he growled, kicking off his trousers.

John grinned at him and then glanced at Sherlock, seeing the way he was taking all of this in.

Greg nipped at John’s thigh and John reached down to thread his fingers through Greg’s silver hair. Greg finished stripping John naked and admired him for a moment before flipping him back onto his hands and knees.

John braced himself in anticipation.

Parting John’s cheeks, Greg ducked his head and licked him, making John swear and drop his head onto his arms. He could hear Sherlock leaning forward and wondered if he was memorizing this. The way John was helpless underneath Greg, his cock heavy but untouched. The way Greg held his hips as he devoured him, knowing exactly how to make John pant with need. The wet sounds he made.

Finally, Greg pulled back and wiped his mouth. He rolled John onto his back again and smiled down at him. John’s chest heaved, and he couldn’t help but see the love and care in Greg’s gentle gaze.

Greg lined up and started pressing in. “He’s watching us,” Greg murmured. “He enjoys seeing you like this. Enjoys seeing us both.” Greg bottomed out and nibbled on John’s ear. John moaned, running his hands down Greg’s back, hearing a slight hitch in Sherlock’s breathing.

John wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist. Greg shifted him and thrust deeper, groaning softly before raising his head and meeting John’s eyes, his thumb gently caressing John’s cheek. In moments like this John truly knew he was loved.

The sound of Sherlock shifting made Greg glance at their third. “Love you too,” he said in response to some silent question before he turned back to John. He mouthed the same words to John and started thrusting harder, making John’s eyes slip closed.

Greg was always an attentive lover. He shifted back a bit so he could take John in hand. John moaned as Greg stroked his cock, already so close that it only took an expert twist of Greg’s wrist to bring him.

John moaned loudly as he came, back arched, aware of being full of Greg’s cock. It wasn’t a position he’d often imagined himself in before, but certainly one of his favorites these days.

“My turn,” murmured Greg as John’s shivers subsided. He planted his hands on either side of John’s shoulders and began to thrust hard and fast. John gripped his forearms and watched his face, trying to see whatever Sherlock saw and knowing he was failing miserably.

Pleasure washed over Greg’s face a moment before John felt himself filled. John’s eyes closed again and he leaned up to kiss Greg’s forehead before looking back to Sherlock.

Sherlock never touched himself, not that John saw anyway, but he still looked just as satisfied as he and Greg felt. Greg carefully sat back, pulling John with him on his lap.

It was an invitation and Sherlock accepted it, moving to the sofa. John found himself cuddled between the pair of them. He leaned up and kissed Sherlock gently, sleepy in the afterglow. Greg’s fingers wove their way through Sherlock’s and John’s eyes closed. 

Sherlock nudged John and Greg wrapped an arm around his waist to help him up. They somehow made their way to Sherlock’s bed. John was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, hearing Greg and Sherlock speaking but missing the words.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With A Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131600) by [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie)




End file.
